18 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Mila - Popole i niedźwiedź, odc. 5 (Piboule et l'ours); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Nie tylko Kocia Telewizja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Bunio i Kimba - Malowanie palcami, odc. 2 (Finger painting); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Rodzina Rabatków I - Przeprowadzka, odc. 1 (Room to move); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Zaciemnienie, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 171 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Potęga funduszy - Pomysł na przemysł; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Potęga funduszy - W gorącej wodzie kąpani; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1427; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1815 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Książęta i księżniczki - odc. 3 (Prinsar and Prinsessor); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Zwierzęta świata - Godziny szczytu na Antarktydzie cz. 1 (Rush hour in antarctic) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Luc Jacquet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 10 (ep. 10, Magnificent Adah, The (Magnificent Stop)); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4651 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4866); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4652 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4867); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1816 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1941; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Nouky łakomczuch, odc. 6 (Nouky est trop gourmand) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 60 lat minęło - jubileusz WFDiF; koncert; reż.:Krzysztof Materna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Powrót pułkownika Sharpe'a (Sharpe's Peril) 101'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Tom Clegg; wyk.:Sean Bean, Daragh O'Malley, Michael Cochrane, Beatrice Rosen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Zawrót głowy (Vertigo) 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Alfred Hitchcock; wyk.:Kim Novak, Barbara Bel Geddes, Tom Helmore, Henry Jones, Ellen Corby, Raymond Bailey, Lee Patrick; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kojak seria 4 - Automatyczna sekretarka (Kojak IV, ep. 17, When You Hear the Beep, Drop Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Przystanek edukacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 10/72 Bohater (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry The Hero); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 28/48 Potwór, który zjadał prezenty (Santa Apprentice ep. The Present Monster); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 201 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Moja rodzinka - odc. 29/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Oblicza Ziemi - Tropem koziorożca alpejskiego-odc. 3 (On the Trial of the Alpine Ibexep. - ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Lasy deszczowe Malezji - Ogrody słońca (GARTEN DER SONNE) 44'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Małgorzata Stompór; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 184 Trudny wybór (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Flesh & stone)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kocham Cię Polsko - (16); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 392 Sztuka rozumienia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/LXI - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Liderzy polskiego biznesu - Wielka Gala BCC 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 373 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 470; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Czerwony telefon - szach i mat (The Red Phone: Checkmate) - txt str.777 91' kraj prod.Austria (2003); reż.:Jerry Jameson; wyk.:Gregor Törzs, Michael Ironside, Ben Cross; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Z bliska i z daleka - Bite i wykorzystywane (Mainmed. Beaten, Abused) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (70) - serial przygodowy 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (59): Egzekucja - serial komediowy 09:20 Świat według Kiepskich (133): Lolek - serial komediowy 10:00 Daleko od noszy (156): Kidler pod ochroną - serial komediowy 10:30 Daleko od noszy (157): Śniacz - serial komediowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (27): Pigułka gwałtu - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo życie (1390) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (294): Moda na przeprowadzki - serial komediowy 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (71) - serial przygodowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1029) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Roswell (9) - serial science fiction 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (28): Źle wychowani - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:55 Świat według Kiepskich (90): Mistrz podrobów - serial komediowy 17:20 Świat według Kiepskich (97): Kara Mustafa - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1030) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1391) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Negocjator - film sensacyjny 22:55 Następny dzień w raju - dramat obyczajowy 01:05 Ekipa (9): Dalej idziesz sam - serial political fiction 02:05 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Mango - telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi: Samobójca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:10 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Zanzibar - jeden mąż i dwie żony - program krajoznawczy 14:50 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny 15:45 Rozmowy w toku: Życie od nowa - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Dla ciebie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Prymus - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:50 Tajemnice Smallville - serial science fiction 00:45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:50 Rozmowy w toku: Życie od nowa - talk-show 03:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 11, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 30, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 155, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 29, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 31, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 11, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 30, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 156, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Zdobywcy kosmosu - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 22:10 Nieznane oblicze T-Reksa - film przyrodniczy, USA 2001 23:15 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:20 Ikony popkultury - Jude Law - odc. 8 1:20 Yehudi Menuhin - Brahms Violin Concerto - koncert 2:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - POGODA odc. 61; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Jedno słowo 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1796; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiedno Kaszebe; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 700; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Doktor Ewa - Obowiązek lekarza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Nas Troje - Agnieszka Osiecka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (41) Jan Jurewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Pogoda odc. 61; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Smaki polskie - Piernik; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 3/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 1 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1796; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Zbieracze historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 172; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Piłka nożna - Remes Cup Extra - Halowy Turniej Piłkarski - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:28 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś - odc. 1 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1796; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Zbieracze historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 172; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Piłka nożna - Remes Cup Extra - Halowy Turniej Piłkarski - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia